Vocaloid: The Start of music
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: a start of a new school term unknown of what is to come


Miku Hatsune POV

I had just woken up from a very bad dream I thought that there were people watching over me. as I start on looking around I saw just the regular thing I just saw my headphones and a microphone. I couldn't be bothered to wake up from this slumber that I am already in so I then put my bed cover over my face then I heard a most ferocious noise it was the doorbell ringing I thought to myself who is at the door then I eventually awoken up fully awake. I went downstairs open the door and it was Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine and Luka Megurine I was wondering why are they in their school uniform I then went and said "hey." as they were all mad at me I then looked and saw what the day was today and it was Monday I then took a gasp and I didn't realise that it was a school day I then I put my hand on the door and quickly slammed the door and I then tried to get ready for the day. we are going to this school called Rutherford School of Fine Arts for the first time but we already know that most of our friends are in that school and many who we don't like.

Luka Megurine POV

As we saw the door closed we were just looking at each other and we whispered betting on how long will it take for her to get ready and to get out here as soon as we were talking we then saw Hatsune Miku looking as if a bomb had struck her as we were trying not to laugh she then realised on why we were laughing and she tries to sort her self out. I said we didn't have time. as we were going to the school we were hearing the constant argument of Rin and Len as we were going down to the school I saw Miku looking at the floor in despair and I then walked closer to her nudge her to get her attention she then looked up and just smiled and looked back down I was wondering what was on her mind.

As we saw the door closed we were just looking at each other and we whispered betting on how long will it take for her to get ready and to get out here as soon as we were talking we then saw Hatsune Miku looking as if a bomb had struck her as we were trying not to laugh she then realised on why we were laughing and she tries to sort her self out. I said we didn't have time. as we were going to the school we were hearing the constant argument of Rin and Len as we were going down to the school I saw Miku looking at the floor in despair and I then walked closer to her nudge her to get her attention she then looked up and just smiled and looked back down I was wondering what was on her mind.

As we were nearing the school we then saw Yukari Yuzuki smirking as if she was going to do something as we were walking into the school I heard a thud as I then saw Hatsune Miku was on the floor and I saw Yukari Yuzuki smirking and was walking into the school laughing. I went towards Miku and I helped her up looking at Yukari in anger. as I looked at Miku Hatsune she was looking like if she was about to cry I then held out a hand and she then grabbed it and she got up and she then wiped her tears and she then went into the school without saying anything I was mad at Yukari for doing that I then saw Rin and Len coming over and they were saying what had happened I explained on what occurred.

Hatsune Miku POV

As I was walking through to get to the classroom I then stumbled by Yukari as she was smirking as usual as she was blocking my way from getting anywhere near the classroom I then just sighed and said: "what do you want?" as she was still smirking and just shrugged and said "well I don't want you in this school or even in my face." as I rolled my eyes and said "why are you being so mean to me I have not done anything wrong with you!" and she then looked at me angrily and said "yes you have you have done something terribly wrong!" as I stood there in confusion I then just forced my way through and went into the class. I saw my friends so I went to where they were at and then we were just waiting for the teacher to come in and start the lesson.

As I was walking through to get to the classroom I then stumbled by Yukari as she was smirking as usual as she was blocking my way from getting anywhere near the classroom I then just sighed and said: "what do you want?" as she was still smirking and just shrugged and said "well I don't want you in this school or even in my face." as I rolled my eyes and said "why are you being so mean to me I have not done anything wrong with you!" and she then looked at me angrily and said "yes you have you have done something terribly wrong!" as I stood there in confusion I then just forced my way through and went into the class. I saw my friends so I went to where they were at and then we were just waiting for the teacher to come in and start the lesson.

Luka Megurine POV

Once we finished the first lesson we finally had a break as we were all tired and we all had a dry throat we were walking out of the school to have something to eat. as we were going to look for something to eat I then saw a poster and it said 'singing competition and a prize for the person who has got the best voice groups and singles are allowed starting next month!' as we saw this we were all getting hyped instead of Hatsune Miku who was still looking sad i then said to her do not worry about her and think about what the price is for winning this competition as I was pointing to the poster she then looked up and then she then said "thank you" and I nodded as she then looked up in confidence and we all cheered her up as we were going back home we then saw an ice cream shop so then I had an idea to get her back to her usual self I then ran off to the ice cream shop shouting "whoever is last needs to buy the ice creams." and we then saw the twins running towards to the shop and then it was Hatsune Miku.

Unkown POV

as I was looking at the screen I saw they were going to an ice cream shop I then turned towards a window showing a ruined city and I was thinking to myself are these going to be our way of fighting these enemies as I was then interrupted by another person saying are you ready I then nodded.

I was then brought towards a pod full of wires attached to the machine and there were a bunch of scientists looking towards me I was then attempting to get into the pod as I was going into the pod I was wondering how am I going to make sure that they are ready for this battle.

Hatsune Miku POV

as we were going towards the place we then heard a sudden thud and I then saw a person on the floor I then went over to him to see if he was alright I didn't know what happened to him.


End file.
